smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smurfette and the Seven Smurfs (Hero Stories)/Part 5
Soon they could smell something coming from downstairs. Snow White ran down the stairs and headed straight for the pot; she used a rag to pull it off the fire and to remove the lid. She then grabbed a spoon and gave it a taste. All the Smurfs stood at the top of the stairs, sniffed the air, and found out that it was soup that was cooking. "Soup! Hooray!" they all cheered as they ran downstairs to the table. Dopey meanwhile had his head stuck in the banister. He tried desperately to release himself as the Smurfs helped themselves to the bread on the table. Dopey managed to dislodge his head from the banister and head down to the table to join the others. "Just a minute!" Snow White called, causing the Smurfs to stop and look at her. "Supper's not quite ready! You'll just have time to smurf," Snow White said. "Smurf?" the Smurfs said, sounding confused. "Huh! Knew there was a catch to it," Grumpy said as he began to frown. "Why smurf?" Bashful asked. "Yeah, we ain't smurfing anywhere?" Happy said. "Yeah! Nowhere," Doc said. "Oh! Perhaps you have smurfed," Snow White said. "Perhaps we... yeah, perhaps we have," Doc said. "But when?" Snow White asked. "When? You said... eh... eh, last week... eh, month... eh, recently," Doc said, looking to the others who shook their heads in agreement. "Yeah! recently," they all said. "Oh... recently," Snow White said. All the Smurfs shook their heads in agreement. "Let me smurf your hands!" Snow White said. The Smurfs immediately put their hands behind their back and walked back slowly. "Let me smurf your hands!" Snow White demanded. Doc slowly showed her his hands, revealing them to be filthy. "Why, Doc! I'm surprised," Snow White said, causing Doc to chuckle. "Come on! Let's smurf them!" Snow White asked Bashful. Bashful showed her his hands, with them too being filthy. "Oh, Bashful! My, my, my," Snow White said, causing Bashful to blush. "And you!" Snow White said to Sneezy. "Oh my!" Snow White said, in shock. Happy tried to wipe his hands on his pants, hoping it would clean them, but it made them even filthier. "Worse than I thought," Snow White said. Dopey tried to show her his hands, but his sleeves went right over them, causing Snow White to chuckle. Sleepy showed her his hands through his beard, which like the others were very filthy. "How shocking!" Snow White said. "Smurfness me! This will never smurf... smurf straight outside and smurf, or you won't get a bite to smurf." All the Smurfs lowered their heads and slowly marched out of the house in single file, with Grumpy watching them as they left. "Heh!" Grumpy sneered as he turned round and seen Snow White looking at him. "Well, aren't you going to smurf?" Snow White asked. Grumpy didn't answer; he turned round and had his back to her. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Snow White joked. Grumpy quickly turned round and stuck his tongue out at her, and headed for the door, but hit it on his way out. "Did you smurf yourself?" Snow White joked. "Huh!" Grumpy said, angrily, as he walked out the house, slammed the door shut, and went to sit on a barrel. "Heh! Smurfettes!" Grumpy said, angrily. "Courage, Smurfs! Courage... don't be nervous," Doc said as they slowed walked towards the outside bathtub. Happy wiggled his finger in the water. "Gosh! It's wet," he said. Sneezy put his finger, but immediately pulled it out due to the water being very cold, "Brrr! It's cold too," he said. "We ain't going to smurf it, are we?" Bashful asked. "Well... it will please the princess," Doc said. "I'll smurf the chance for her," Happy said. "Me too," the others said in unison. "Heh! Her smurfs are beginning to smurf," Grumpy said. "But I'm smurfing you! You smurf them an inch and they will smurf all over you." "Don't listen to that old smurf! Come on now, Smurfs!" Doc said. "How hard you smurf?" Sneezy asked. "Our beards will smurf," Sleepy said, sounding very tired. "You smurf in the tub?" Happy asked. "You have to smurf where it doesn't smurf?" Bashful asked. "Now! Now! Don't get excited here we smurf... Smurf up to the tub, It ain't no disgrace, just smurf up your sleeves and smurf them in place, then smurf up the water and smurf it on your face and go blud-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle-um-dum. Smurf up the soap, now don't try to smurf, smurf up a lather and when you smurf enough smurf your hands full of water, you smurf and you snuff and go blud-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle-um-dum. You smurf and souse, you smurf and scrub, you smurf and splash all over the tub. You may be cold and wet when you're done, but you've got to smurf it good smurfy fun," Doc sang. As Doc was singing, Sleepy noticed a fly had landed on the soap and began to put itself inside a bubble. When the bubble popped, the fly slipped on the soap. "So smurf all you like, it ain't any trick, as soon as you're through you will feel mighty smurfy," Doc sang. "Bunch of old Smurfs, you make me sick going blud-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle-um-dum," Grumpy said angrily. Doc was currently using a brush to scrub the heads of the others. As he was about to do Dopey's, he began to cower behind the tub and tried to avoid it, so Doc smacked him on the head and began to scrub his backside. "Hah! Next thing you know she'll be... smurfing our beards up in pink ribbons, smurfing you up with the stuff called, eh... perfume!" Grumpy said. As Doc was cleaning his glasses, Happy squeezed the soap from his beard and began to swing it, hoping to get rid of the water, but he hit Doc instead. Dopey was slapping his ear to get the water out, so he instead put his finger in his mouth and blew the water out. Both Sneezy and Sleepy began to use Bashful's clothes and beard as a towel. "A fine bunch of Smurfs that you all smurfed out to be!" Grumpy said. Doc immediately turned to face him with a shocked expression on his face. "I would like any Smurf make me wash! If I didn't want to." Doc stared at him angrily, as he called the others over to discuss something. As he told the others his idea, they all put their hands behind their backs and started to walk towards him, whistling innocently. Eventually, when they all had him surrounded, Grumpy immediately caught on. "SMURF HIM!" Doc commanded as they jumped on him and grabbed him. "Hey! Smurf go of me!" Grumpy shouted. "Smurf him to the tub! Smurf to the tub!" Doc commanded. "Let me loose, you Smurfs! Let me loose!" Grumpy said as he desperately tried to free himself. "Smurf him to the tub!" Doc continued to say as the others tried to get Grumpy into the tub. Soon Dopey tried to lift up Sneezy, who fell back down, causing both Doc and Dopey to roll back several feet. "Smurf the soap!" Doc said. Dopey shook his head in agreement and went to get the soap. As he was returning with it, the soap slipped out his hands and he tried to catch it, but it continued to slip out his hands, until it knocked him on the head and landed a few feet away. Dopey seen and tried to grab it, but it shot straight down his throat, causing him to hiccup bubbles. He continued to look for it until he hiccupped again and realizing that me must have swallowed it. Then he started to hiccup uncontrollably. Meanwhile, as the Smurfs were currently washing Grumpy, Bashful and Sleepy held him tight while Sneezy scrubbed his beard and Doc poured the entire contents of a watering can over him. Happy started scrubbing his head before grabbing his nose and making Doc scrub his teeth. "Now smurf good and hard... it can't be smurfed that he'll look smurfy as soon as he's dried," Doc sang. "Well it's smurfy for the soul, and it's smurfy for the hide to go...," the others sang as they dumped Grumpy into the tub. Dopey meanwhile was still hiccuping uncontrollably; he then tried to hold his breath, but caused him to fly off into the air and come crashing down. He coughed again, making a bubble fly off with his hat, but the bubble popped and his hat landed back on his head. "Ain't he smurfy!" Happy laughed as the others wrapped his beard into ribbons. Sneezy sniffed him a few times. "Smells like smurfberries!" he said. "He sure is smurfy!" Happy said as he placed a small ring made of flowers on his head. "You'll smurfy dearly for this!" Grumpy said, fiercely. "Supper!" Snow White called as she hut the pot with the wooden spoon. "Supper!" Doc said. "Food! Hooray!" the others cheered as they dropped Grumpy into the tub "Glub... glob...," Grumpy said, as he emerged from under the water with the flower hat round his nose. "Huh!" Grumpy muttered, angrily. End of Act One Just then, Poet appeared on the stage before the crowd of clapping Smurfs. "My fellow Smurfs! That's the end of the first act. We are now smurfing a break, so smurf back in fifteen minutes for the second act," he said, and then he went backstage to join the others. "Well done, Smurfs!" Poet said, complimenting them. "I'm exhausted," Smurfette said, catching her breath. "No Smurf can blame you, Smurfette," Hero said. "You're smurfing great, Smurfette," Sassette said. "Thank you, Sassette," Smurfette said with a big smile on her face. Just then, Nanny appeared wearing a long black robe. "Ready to smurf your part, Nanny?" Wonder asked. "Of course, young 'un," Nanny said. "Although it's been a while since I last smurfed in a play." "You'll do fine, Nanny," Hero said. "Okay, Smurfs! Smurf yourselves something to eat or drink, but remember to smurf back here before we smurf on with the play," Poet said. "Don't worry, Poet," the others said in unison. 'Smurf to 'Part 6 Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Smurfette and the Seven Smurfs chapters